Pasaron los años y yo aun te amo
by Montse.k
Summary: ONESHOOTDraco vuelve a Londres luego de tres años... que pasará ahora que ve que hermione tiene un hijo? ENTREN, LEAN Y DEJEN REVIEWS!


**Bueno esto es una especie de recompenza por haber tardado tanto con mi otro fic "el amor sobre todas las cosas" le pido a las chicas que me dejan review que me disculpen por la tardanza! **

**Espero que esto recompense un poquito seguramente la semana que viene subo el cap de mi otro fic!**

**One-shoot**

Hace 3 años que no la veo, y me lo merezco lo se, la tenería que haber puesto a ella ante todo... pero soy un ser humano y tengo derecho a equivocarme no?.

Todo comenzó o termino, todavía no logro definirlo, cuando poco antes de la batalla final tuve que iré al lado del Señor Oscuro... si no me lo recuerden es el peor error que he cometido en toda mi vida, el hecho de haberla cambiado por miedo a mi padre fue terrible, y se que lo que me toca vivir ahora es el peor castigo, verla a ella después de 3 años con el weasley, seguramente están casados, no la culpo, pero la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde no?.

Creo que no tendría que haberle echo caso a mi madre y volver a buscarla, creo que ella esta mejor con el, pero no puedo evitar ponerme mal... Cuando la vi en Hosmade con el creí que lo mejor que podía hacer era volver a Italia y dejarla vivir su vida, y todavía no se que hacer si volver a Italia con mi madre o intentar recuperar a la mujer que amo...

Hace 5 horas que estoy sentado en este sillón frente a la chimenea. Y todavía no se que hacer... Principalmente si quisiera recuperarla tendría que ir a buscarla y no se donde vive, no se si esta casada o si vive con la comadreja no se NADA! Y esto esta empezando a desesperarme... Algo me hace salir de mis pensamientos...

-Toc Toc-

La puerta, la verdad no tengo ni idea quien puede ser porque no le avise a nadie que vendría a Londres y menos a mi viejo departamento...

-Draco abre ya... se que estas ahii- decía una voz masculina del otro lado de la puerta- Cissy me lo dijo-

Sin duda se de quien se trata esa vos... Blaise Zabbini... pero desde cuando tiene el descaro de llamar a mi madre CISSY! Decidí ir y abrirle la puerta a ese desubicado...

-Qué haces aquí Zabbini?- pregunte con una voz, a ver como decirlo mmm, terriblemente fría

-Ahii Draco hace como 3 años que no nos vemos y me tratas así?- dijo Blaise con cara de que no rompía un plato

-No te esperaba aquí- digo mientras que el me empuja y entra a mi departamento

-Lindo departamento... muy lindo... y dime cuantas chicas por noche traes aquí?- pregunto el idiota de Zabbini acaso mi madre no le dijo que venia a buscar a Hermione?

-A ninguna Blaise- intenté tranquizarme

-Como? El Draco de antes no era así? Quien eres tu y donde esta Draco Malfoy?- dijo Blaise sacando su varita. Sin duda Blaise cada segundo que pasaba se volvia mas estúpido.

-Como te enteraste que estaba aquí?- pregunte mientras me dirigía a hacia la cocina

-Ya te dije Cissy me lo dijo- dijo Blaise

-Por que taantaaa confianza con mi madre?-

-mmm no lo se- dijo Blaise- me dijo tu madre que viniste a buscar a Granger- Yo no se como hace este tipo para que de un momento a otro pase de ser un estúpido total a una persona con al menos 3 neuronas.

-Si asi es... pero dudo mucho que ella quiera volver conmigo cuando la vi con el pobreton, supongo que ellos están juntos-

-y no te equivocas están saliendo hace un par de años y creo que tiene un hijo o al menos eso es lo que escuche ayer-

Simplemente se me callo el alma al suelo, yo podía luchar contra weasley, pero no podía luchar contra el hijo de ambos, definitivamente había cambiado muchisimo desde el colegio sin duda maduré antes no me hubiera importado nada con tal de conseguir lo que quería, pero ahora con 20 años no puedo dejar a un niño sin su familia.

-Qué vas a hacer?-

-No lo se, realmente no lo se-

-yo creo que tendrías que ir a buscarla... después de todo se amaban no?-

-si pero ella tiene un hijo de otro y yo no puedo ir a interrumpirle su felicidad.

La puerta volvió a ser golpeada mire a Blaise como preguntarle quien podía ser, y el solo se limitó a sonreír y señalarme que la abra pronto... abrí la puerta y casi me muero cuando la vi...

-Dracoooo!-

-Pansy?-

-Holaaa!-

Era una gran sorpresa mi mejor amiga estaba ahii hacia mucho que no hablaba con ella y realmente se la extrañaba a la enana.

-Qué sorpresa, pasa-

-Hola amor- dijo Pan acercándose a Blaise? De que me perdí como que Pansy le dijo hola amor a Blaise?

-ejem ejem que paso? Hola amor?- dije desconcertado

-aah Draco es que vos no te enteraste, claro, estabas en Italia, mmm Blaise y yo salimos hace ya algún tiempo- me dijo Pansy abrazando a Blaise por la cintura

-Pero ustedes se odiaban, ene el colegio no podían ni verse-

-bueno draco las cosas cambian no?- me dijo Blaise

-si supongo-

-Draco, supongo que estas en Londres porque viniste a ver a Hermione no?- me pregunto Pansy sentándose en el sillón.

-Si por?- respondí un poco inseguro nunca me gustó cuando Pansy ponía esa voz.

-mm Draco como sabrás ella tiene un hijo- me dijo Pansy muy lentamente

-si lo se-

-Draco tu sabes cuantos años tiene?- dijo Pansy

-mm no lo se mas de 2 años no creo que tenga tal vez 1, no lo se... a que viene todo esto-

-Draco el hijo de Hermione tiene 3 años- dijo Pansy que cada vez se ponía mas nerviosa- saca la cuenta... tu todavía estabas con ella cuando quedo embarazada-

-Pansy estas insinuando que ella se acostaba con la comadreja mientras salía con migo?- estaba empezando a entender a lo que quería llegar Pansy

-No Draco, por lo que vi ese niño no tiene el mas mínimo parecido a Weasley, es rubio y tiene los ojos grises Draco, acaso alguna vez que estuviste con Hermione y no te cuidaste?-

Como explicar lo que sentí en ese momento... como una gran balde de agua fría caía sobre mi

-Tu estas tratando de decir que el hijo que tiene Hermione es mío?-

-No estamos 100 seguros pero es lo mas probable- desde que Pansy me había empezado a contar esto era la primera vez que Blaise abría la boca, pero realmente no me importara quien hablaba y quien no si no lo que ellos decían.

-Tengo que hablar con Hermione en este momento- dije de repente

-si ya lo creo- dijo Pansy empezando a buscar algo en su cartera- esta trabajando como medi-maga en esta clínica- y me dio un papelito y se levanto junto a Blaise

-Nosotros nos vamos suponemos que tendrás que hacer algunas cosas no?- dijo Blaise acercándose a la puerta

-después te llamamos para ver como te fue- esta vez fue Pansy quien habló.

Ellos se marcharon dejándome totalmente confundido y trastornado... y si era verdad que el hijo de Hermione también era mi hijo... no pero en ese caso ella me lo hubiera dicho que caso tenia ocultármelo? Aunque en ese entonces yo estaba por unirme a Voldemort... AHII DIOSS QUÉ VOYA HACER! Voy a tener que ira buscar a Hermione en este mismo momento... pero antes de eso...

Draco agarro un caja que tenia en su habitación y la abrió había muchas cosas allí adentro como cartas fotos de su familia, de Hermione, de el y Hermione y había una que era de el cuando tenia 2 o 3 años... llevaría esa foto...

El rubio se dirigió a esa clínica y cuando llego pregunto por ella le dijeron que ella terminaba su turno en 15 minutos y que si quería esperarla que se sentara en una sala de espera, el rubio decidió quedarse allí...

Luego de aproximadamente 5 minutos llegó una mujer pelirroja y se dirigió a la misma mujer que lo había echo Draco

-Hola Samanta, puedo dejara Alex un ratito en la sala de espera hasta que salga Hermione, por que me salió una entrevista de trabajo y tengo que llegar en 15 minutos-

-Si claro yo lo vigilo, siéntalo por allí-

La pelirroja tomo a al niño de la mano y lo sentó en uno de los asientos de la sala de espera.

-Escucha Alex tengo que ir al trabajo- dijo ella agachándose hasta la altura del pequeño- Podrás quedarte tranquilito hasta que tu mama salga?-

-tii- respondió el niño mientras abrazaba a su tía

-adios enano- dijo la pelirroja y se marcho

Draco no había reconocido a la pelirroja cuando entro pero cuando la oyó decir su nombre de inmediato la recordó y cuando vio al niño casi le da un infarto era igual a el, obvio cuando tenia su edad.

--

En ese momento no lo podía creer, era igual al de la foto que había agarrado en mi casa, ese era mi hijo acaso, el rubio pequeño me miró y me sonrío

-Hola, como te llamas?- me preguntó

-Draco y tu?- este niño ya me había ciado bien era muy parecido a mi

-Alex- dijo el pequeño rubio sonriente y mirando hacia una habitación

-y estas esperando a tu mami?- pregunte... desde cuando yo Draco Malfoy habla de esa manera ¿Mami? dios que me esta pasando

-sip pero no sale se supone que ta tendría que haber salido, pero ella sempre se tarda- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-y dime como se llama tu mama?- ahii dios en ese momento creí que moriria si no me contestaba rápido

-hemaioni- y creo que ya va a salir porque su paciente ya salió- dijo el rubio señalando la puerta

-aah así que tu mama se llama Hermione?- dije la verdad que si terminaba o no con sus paciente me importaba muy poco- y tu papa como se llama?- vi como el niño bajaba la mirada y tomaba un semblante triste

-no se porque mama nunca me quiso decir- cuando me dijo eso fue lo ultimo que necesitaba para saber que era mi hijo, no me cabia ninguna duda... En ese momento la vi salir, y también vi como el pequeño corría hacia ella y un nudo se formo en mi garganta...

--

-Hola mami!- dijo Alex abrazándola- mira conocí a un chico- dijo arrastrándola hasta el rubio (mayor)

-Como que conociste? Donde esta tía Ginny? Que te dije de hablar con desconocidos eh?-

-No creo que su padre sea un desconocido Hermione?- dijo Draco acercándose a la castaña

-Draco... que... que haces acá? Como llegaste?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño, tomando de la mano a su hijo y alejándose de Draco.

-es obvio no? Vine a buscar lo que me pertenecía...- dijo el rubio muy serio

-creo que lo que alguna vez te perteneció lo perdiste el día que decidiste ir tras tu padre- dijo con voz trémula

-mami tu conoces a Draco?- dijo el pequeño tirando de la falda de su madre

-si... si lo conozco es un viejo amigo- dijo ella sin despegarla mirada de Draco.

-Porque le mientes a tu hijo eh? Porque no le dices la verdad?- dijo el rubio

-por la simple razón que no quiero que sufra como sufrí yo cuando te vallas- dijo ella que se le empezaban a llenar los ojos de lagrimas

-Sabes perfectamente que si me fui era para protegerte así que...- pero no lo dejo terminar

-PARA PROTEJERME! PARA PROTEJERME! DRACO TE ESTAS ESCUCHANDO LO QUEESTAS DICIENDOO? YO NO QUERÍA SER PROTEJIDA QUERÍA ESTAR A TU LADO- dijo la castaña empezando a gritar a la vez que también empezaba a llorar.

En ese momento se acerco una enfermera

-Dra. Granger el director de la clinica pide que resuelva sus asuntos personales en otra parte- dijo la enfermera con una voz temerosa

-ooh si lo siento Karin ya me voy- dijo Hermione secándose las lagrimas

-La enfermera tiene razón no es lugar para tratar estos asuntos- dijo Draco y tomo a Hermione y a Alex de las manos y se apareció en su departamento.

-PERO QUÉ TE CREES QUÉ HACES COMO ME VAS A HACER APARECER EN NO SE DONDE SIN MI PERMISO!- estallo Hermione y sentándose a llorar en el sillón que le quedo mas cerca.

-te puedes tranquilizar! Estas asustando a nuestro hijo- dijo Draco agachándose hasta quedarse a la altura de su hijo.

-tu madre siempre fue así en el colegio lo hacia a cada rato no te preocupes... quieres ir a jugar en mi cuarto tengo una computadora con jueguitos se que te va a gustar- dijo Draco y vio como su hijo sonreía y le tomaba la mano- ven te llevaré- conduciendo a su hijo hacia su habitación

cuando regreso vio a Hermione que ya estaba mas tranquila y decidió sentrase con ella

-Porque nunca me dijiste que teníamos un hijo?- pregunto Draco

-no es tuyo- dijo ella mirando hacia el piso. Draco tomo la foto de cuando el tenia la edad de Alex y se la mostró a Hermione.

-Qué haces con una foto de Alex?- pregunto ella un poco extrañada y al ver a Draco sonreír supo que ese no era su hijo... si bien ese niño tenia un gran parecido con su hijo no eran exactamente iguales- eres tu no?

-si- dijo Draco- si yo hubiera sabido que estabas embarazada jamas hubiera seguido a mi padre.

-El día que te lo iba a decir.. me dijiste que ya no podíamos estar juntos por que te ibas con tu padre- dijo ella devolviéndole la foto a Draco

-Es que era lo mejor si mi padre hubiera descubierto que nosotros manteníamos una relación te hubiera matado, yo jamas me hubiera perdonado eso- dijo el ex-Slitherin

-A mi no me hubiera importado- dijo ella levantando la mirada por primera vez y mirando a Draco

-pero a mi si- dio el también mirándola a los ojos- Te pido que me dejes ver a mi hijo si que no me prohibas el estar con el- dijo Draco

-estas con alguien?- solto de repente la castaña

-no nunca pude olvidarte- dijo Draco- en cambio tu estas muy bien acompañada por weasley por lo que me comentaron y vi.

-yo no estoy con ron bueno no al menos ahora- dijo ella

-segura? Porque yo los vi hoy en Hosmade- dijo el rubio y la castaña sonrío, el estaba celoso.

-aah así que ahora te dedicas a espiarme? No lo esperaba del gran Draco Malfoy- dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Es la prueba de lo que un hombre puede hacer por amor...- ella volvió a sonreír y sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó hacia al rubio abrazándolo

-Draco yo no se que le pasa a esa computadora...ejem ejem- dijo Alex cuando vio a su madre y a Draco abrazados. Ellos se separaron y miraron a su hijo y sonrieron

-Alex ven que te quiero decir algo- dijo Hermione separándose de Draco para que Alex se sentara en el medio

-Te acuerdas que siempre me preguntabas como se llamaba tu padre- dijo Hermione mirando a su hijo

-sip- dijo el mirando con gran ilusión

-se llama Draco Malfoy-

-Viste daco tiene el mismo nombre que tu- dijo inocentemente el pequeño rubio

-Alex yo soy Draco Malfoy- dijo el rubio mayor

-mami me mentiste! Me dijiste que era un amigo no tu... tu... Draco que eres de mi mami- pregunto Alex

-bueno supongo que dentro de una semana o a lo sumo dos seré el esposo de tu mami- dijo muy sonriente ante la expresión de sorpresa de Hermione- Alex te puedo pedir un favor?-

-sip- dijo el niño

-de ahora en adelante me podrías llamar papá y no Draco?- pregunto Draco, y a Hermione nuevamente se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas por la emoción

-claro papi- dijo el hijo de ambos y abrazo a su padre

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**TODOS los personajes pertencen a J.K Rowling**

**DEJEN REVIEWS PLEASE**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**


End file.
